


round and round

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks the most wonderful thing about Gwen might be her smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	round and round

**Author's Note:**

> ""do u like apples? cuz i got her number! how do u like them apples?" -lance to gwaine about gwen. but canonverse :)"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

He thinks the most wonderful thing about Gwen might be her smiles.

They are one of the most infectious, devastatingly beautiful sights Gwaine has ever laid his eyes upon, but it’s Lancelot’s arm she clings to.

It’s Lancelot she’s smiling directly at.

The interior of Gwaine’s tummy does a little, hot jig but he claps on the other knight’s shoulder, announcing the brand new joke he heard from Dottie at the tavern. It’s lewd and typically Gwaine’s brand of humor and everyone laughs.

"So, how’s it feeling winning the hand of the lady?" Gwaine asks later, alone with Lancelot in the armory, stripping off the heavy weight of his mail.

"Guinevere is the loveliest as they come," Lancelot answers, grinning. It’s not mocking, but there’s a spark of  _ah-ha_  in his brown eyes. They both chased after Gwen’s heart for about a moon’s turn, before she kissed Lancelot.

She  _chose_  Lancelot.

"If we had dueled for her hand, we both know the outcome," Gwaine announces, broadening his shoulders, seeming to puff out his chest. 

"Arthur would have gotten it."

The fact Lancelot made a  _joke_ is the second most wonderful thing.


End file.
